


Love Letters and Chocolates

by xanithofdragons



Series: The Dating Misadventures of High School-aged Natori and Matoba [9]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Shuuichi and Seiji go out on a Valentine's Day date.





	Love Letters and Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year and had intended to post it for Valentine's Day this year, but, well, that didn't happen.

Shuuichi left school carrying a heavier than normal bag. Every year he dreaded Valentine's Day.. He supposed maybe he should have gotten used to the increased amount of attention he got on this holiday by now, but he still didn't know how to respond to gifts and confessions. This year, though, there was one thing about Valentine's Day he was looking forward to.

A short way from the school gate, he met up with Seiji. Seiji was already smiling waiting for him, but as soon as Seiji noticed him and their eyes met, his face brightened up more. He figured he must be excited about the date Shuuichi had planned for them.

When Shuuichi had first brought up the topic of what they would do for Valentine's Day, Seiji had rejected the idea of either of them giving the other chocolate because both of them were boys and (he said) because it was silly to celebrate a Western holiday honoring a Christian saint, anyway. It had surprised Shuuichi then, when he had suggested that they at least go on a date for Valentine's Day and Seiji had accepted.

“I think this is the first time you've asked me on a date. Usually I'm always inviting you out,” Seiji had explained. Shuuichi had never thought before that their relationship might have seemed that one-sided to Seiji. He had always tried, in his own way, to show his affection to Seiji and be a good boyfriend to him. In the end, Shuuichi had planned the entire date, and here they were now, meeting up after school.

“So where are we going today?” Seiji asked.

Shuuichi hesitated. He had told Seiji that they would be eating, but not where yet. “I found a sweets buffet a couple of towns over.” He got frustrated with himself over his doubt and nervousness in the moment. Surely he knew his own boyfriend well enough to be able to figure out what sort of place he might like to go.

“Take me there,” Seiji said, and Shuuichi relaxed.

When they got there, it was crowded as Shuuichi had expected and there was a wait time. He noticed mostly groups of girls or couples and worried a bit about them, a pair of boys, standing out. Seiji distracted him as they waited talking about everything he wanted to try, though. Once they were seated, Seiji went straight for the limited period Valentine's Day desserts, in spite of all he had said about the holiday.

“All Valentine's themed food?” Shuuichi asked when they were both sitting back down.

“Doesn't something only being available a certain time make you want it?” Seiji asked back.

“Not really,” Shuuichi said weakly, but Seiji was already digging into his food. Shuuichi paced himself while Seiji stuffed himself with so many sweets Shuuichi was surprised he didn't get sick. By the time they left, Shuuichi was still so full he was sluggish while Seiji somehow seemed even more energetic than when they had gotten there.

That was the end of what Shuuichi had planned, so they went to the train station to go home. There weren't many people on the train, and they got to sit down next to each other. Shuuichi sat his bag down between them, but soon regretted it when he heard it being opened.

“That's a lot of chocolates. You're really popular, Shuuichi-san.” Seiji sifted through his bag until he pulled out a hand-written note. “What's this? It has hearts on it.” Shuuichi tried to grab the note back from him, but Seiji evaded him and started to read it. “Natori-kun, sorry to suddenly leave you a letter. I wanted to hand you my chocolate in person, so could you meet me after school behind the gymnasium? I'll be waiting for you. Tanaka Satoka.”

“It's rude to read letters that aren't addressed to you.” Shuuichi managed to take the note back after Seiji finished reading it.

“Did you go meet with her?” Seiji ignored his reproval.

“Of course I didn't meet with her. She was probably gonna try to confess or something.”

“So?”

“As my boyfriend, shouldn't you be jealous or something?” He whispered, conscious of the few people around on the train car.

“What's the point of being jealous when I know you'd reject her?” Seiji asked. Shuuichi wasn't sure whether it was confidence in his boyfriend's loyalty or himself Seiji was expressing, and it grated on him.

“You could at least pretend to be jealous.” Shuuichi remembered to ask something he had wondered about that day. “By the way, did you get any chocolates today?”

“If I say yes, are you going to be jealous?” Seiji smirked at him.

“Never mind.” Shuuichi sighed.

“I didn't get any at school, but there are usually people who send my family some,” Seiji finally answered. Seiji smiled on, and Shuuichi watched his face, thinking. Seiji turned to look at him questioningly when he noticed his staring.

“It's nothing.”

Seiji's stop was announced, one stop before Shuuichi's.

“Is anyone gonna be at your house tonight?” Seiji asked in a hurry.

Shuuichi sighed. “Yeah, my dad and grandpa are definitely gonna be home.”

“Oh.” Seiji looked disappointed for the first time that Shuuichi had seen that day. “Well, thank you. I had a fun time today, and...” Seiji lowered his voice and leaned in closer. “I wish we could spend even longer together, Shuuichi-san.”

The train stopped, the doors opened, and Seiji got off, waving goodbye to Shuuichi until the doors closed and the train started up again.

Shuuichi blushed, wishing he could spend the rest of the night with Seiji too.


End file.
